Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microcontroller device and a controlling method performed therein.
Background Art
Technology has been previously proposed for providing a microcontroller that does not need additional buffer circuits added thereto, even when connecting a plurality of microcomputers. This technology has a plurality of peripheral circuits, a buffer circuit provided between these peripheral circuits and an input/output terminal, and a control circuit that controls the conductance of the buffer circuit in accordance with external signals (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 04-117585, for example).
Various types of microcomputers (hereinafter, “microprocessors”), including the Patent Document above, have been proposed that are embedded in various types of electronic devices and that take compatibility with parallel circuits into consideration.
In these types of microcontrollers, timers and various types of external interfaces are provided along with the CPU (central processing unit) in a single chip.